


Young Love

by omi_omi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omi_omi/pseuds/omi_omi
Summary: Ok so my friend wanted to write this also this is her “imagination” anyways if y'all simp for one of the boys that I wrote maybe you'll like season 2 which is coming soon btw this is just the same one from before but I had noticed that I made like a lot of mistakes so here's the one that doesn't have too many mistakes anyway enjoy and stay safe u little germs
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so my friend wanted to write this also this is her “imagination” anyways if y'all simp for one of the boys that I wrote maybe you'll like season 2 which is coming soon btw this is just the same one from before but I had noticed that I made like a lot of mistakes so here's the one that doesn't have too many mistakes anyway enjoy and stay safe u little germs

One sunny day, a brown-haired girl was running late from her first-year class. Ichika was a very clumsy girl, as she arrived at her new school, she kept getting lost. When suddenly the bell rang signaling that class has started. 

Running around confused not knowing where to go, she looked around trying to find a sign or someone to help her. She kept walking through the halls looking back, she bumped into someone tall and puffy. 

Afraid to look up " Watch where you're going " the guy who she bumped into said. His voice was deep and familiar to her, she decided to look up and saw her old best friend. 

“ Kuroo, is that you ? " she looked at the tall guy who stood above her looking down at her “ Takahashi ? " he was now confused at the girl standing in front of him “ Hey it's been a while since I saw you, how have you been ? And where is the other one ? ” he said with a questionable look on his face. 

He leaned in surprising the short girl with a hug, feeling her face heat up knowing that she's blushing for no reason at all, he pulled away from the hug with a bright smile that would make anyone fall for him, hearing the bell ring again made them snap into reality. 

“are you lost Takahashi ? ” kuroo asked the beautiful girl who stood right in front of him, she nodded in a hurry, tapping her shoe on the ground lightly “ here walk with me to class, I think we're in the same class ” showing the girl his class number. 

Akari waited patiently for her best friend to arrive at class but she was late again, sitting at her back desk minding her own business " Hello ? ” someone said tapping her shoulder " Yeah what do you want ? " she snapped at the person talking to her. 

" jeez, didn't know you were busy," the person said with an annoyed tone “ his voice is familiar " she mumbled to herself. She kept glancing back to see who it was, her eyes widened at the person who was sitting behind her “ do I know you from somewhere ? " she asked the blond-haired boy who had his headphones plugged in his phone and his eyes stuck to the phone. 

She turned around as nothing happened and decided to take a nap while waiting for her best friend to arrive. Akari jolted up from her nap when she felt someone hitting her on her back harshly " WAKE UP IDIOT " knowing the annoying voice of her best friend " DUDE WHAT WAS THAT FOR " Akari yelled at Ichika. 

“ I found someone you might want to meet with again ” Akari sighed thinking it was a nerd from their old school " who is it this ti- “ seeing the tall person standing behind her “ dumbass who is that behind you? " Akari asked her best friend " oh this is Kuroo, did you forget about him? " Ichika said laughing at her best friend's confused/sleepy face. 

" I don't remember, sorry though," said Akari to the boy" no it's fine I didn't think Ichika would even remember me but she did and that's a good thing, right ? " he said smiling at the girl who was waiting for him to leave to finish her nap. 

Ichika turned to look at Kuroo saying " don't mind her, I'm pretty sure she woke up on the wrong side of the bed ” laughing at her best friend not caring about the people around her " Kuroo " that was said from the boy behind them by a desk, waking up from the nap by the voice of the boy behind her. 

Turning to him she blurted out by accident " you're Kozume Kenma right? " Ichika's eyes widened “ wait you mean Kozume Kenma from elementary school with that soft black hair, " Ichika said shocked from the sudden information " that one you had a crush on " Akari whispered in her best friend's ear Ichika could feel her face start to heat up " you're blushing dumbass ” with that said Akari started laughing. 

“Kuroo where will you sit ? " the blond-haired boy interrupted the girl's laughing by asking his best friend, " I think next to Akari if you don't mind,” Kuroo said turning to face Ichika " No it's fine I can handle Kenma," she said sarcastically the boy shooting her a glare. 

They all sat at the last desks in the back, Kenma next to Ichika and Kuroo next to Akari “ Do we just leave them alone? " Akari asked the boy who was sitting next to her " yeah it's fine they can handle themselves," he said smiling but this time his smile was a different one, it looks like a proud dad’s smile. 

The atmosphere between the group was so awkward, none of them spoke a word or anything just silence filling the air " so when did yall meet each other again " Akari asked referring to her best friend “ the hallway this idiot was lost looking for the class, so she bumped into me " he said laughing at what happened this morning. 

The teacher came into the class yelling for everyone to sit in their places, after two hours of the teacher's boring talk about the rules and stuff. 

The bell rang telling them to go eat in the cafeteria " do you want to join us for lunch " Kuroo said both of the girls nodded “ sure is that okay with you Kenma? " Akari asked, he nodded without saying a word. Akari turned to Ichika winking at her, the group walked to the cafeteria and sat, Kuroo next to Akari and kenma next to Ichika. 

Both of them are embarrassed and blushing much, Akari leaned in whispering to Kuroo " does Kenma have feelings for the idiot " Kuroo nodded “ I wish they could both see that and get together " Kuroo whispered back " what are you guys whispering about? " Ichika said getting mad at them. 

They became quiet again until someone decided to break the silence " Eww how can yall sit next to each other, germs all over the place ” the curly-haired boy walking past them " Hey you're Sakusa Kiyoomi right? The germaphobe " Kuroo said. 

“ yeah, is there something wrong with being a germaphobe, " Kiyoomi said with a disgusted look on his face flipping them off and leaving without hearing a word they said. Hearing people gasp around them turning around from their tables, seeing the two popular boys coming towards their table. 

" HEY GUYS,” Hinata said excited going behind Ichika and hugging her from behind, Kageyama went behind Akari and smacked on the head “ HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR ” Akari yelled " it's been a while since I smacked you, I missed doing that " Kageyama said laughing. 

Kenma felt his fists clench at the sight in front of him and he felt mad but he didn't know why he felt mad, " maybe it's because you're seeing your crush hugging a hot popular boy that everyone liked so much " a voice said in his head. 

He was getting impatient " who are they? " Kenma asked with an angry tone, everyone turned to him shocked that he's the one who talked " oh this is Hinata shoyo, " Ichika said pointing to the boy who was hugging her . " and this is Kageyama Tobio," Akari said gesturing to the one standing behind her. 

“ Kuroo can we go now ? ” he asked " why do you want to leave early,” Kuroo asked him, he stood up from his seat taking one last look at Ichika, and “ I want to talk to you alone Tetsurou ” Kuroo's eyes widened, he knew Kenma only used his name when he's either sad or mad. 

Standing up from his seat " ok I have to go now as you heard” he waved before leaving, " did we do something ? " the boys spoke at the same time. The boys who were standing up took the other seats since they left “ no I'm pretty sure that I'm the one who did something wrong, kenma looked at me with a mad look on his face before leaving ” Ichika said getting sad at the fact she made her crush mad. 

Akari turned to her best friend who was on verge of tears “ did I do something wrong " she asked her best friend who was worried " no dumbass you didn't do anything wrong " she tried to make her stop crying “ hey Hinata can you go get her some water from the vending machine " Hinata nodded. 

As he was walking away " Hinata boke go to her, I can bring the water since I was heading there to get milk for the day ” Kageyama said to the orange-haired boy who was sad seeing his best friend cry about something, “ okay thanks Kags " he said in a small voice but loud enough for the other one to hear. 

" you have to go talk to him I don't care if he's your crush, go see if he's really mad at you, “ Akari said trying to make her best friend stop crying " no I can't even face him with my ugly crying face," Ichika said while sobbing on her best friend's shoulder. 

" WHOEVER WANTS TO SIGN IN ANY CLUB, COME TO THE GYM AFTER THE BREAK ” the teacher announced on the loudspeaker " do you want to go or should I sign us up alone, " Akari asked her best friend who was calming down at the moment, Ichika shook her head " no I'm fine, I can come with you so you don't feel alone," she said trying to lighten up the mood. 

Akari nodded " okay fine " they just talked about random things and laughed when the other made a joke " oh right how did you meet Kuroo, you never told me about what happened with the small details" Ichika laughed " I was lost looking for the class and when I looked around not paying attention to whoever was in front of me, then I bumped into Kuroo. I almost fell". 

Akari was kind of shocked but then she burst out laughing hard “ dumbass so clumsy " she said to Ichika " yeah yeah now tell me what happened between you and kenma " Ichika said excited to hear about her crush " nothing he tapped my shoulder and was asking for something but I got pissed off at him for interrupting my nap “ Akari said laughing. 

After them talking about what happened in the morning, the bell rang for them to go to the gym to sign up " get ur ass up let's go " Ichika was so excited to play, she dragged her best friend all the way there “ I wish we could play in our old court where we used to play in when we were kids with kuroo and kenma ” Ichika said smiling at everyone who passed her. 

When they walked in the coach told them to find their seats and sit “ WHO WANTS TO JOIN THE FOOTBALL TEAM ? " the coach yelled, a few hands went up in the air and they stood up each saying their name. 

" NOW THE BASKETBALL TEAM ? " they stood up saying their names and blah blah. Waiting patiently for the coach to say volleyball team " NOW LAST BUT NOT LEAST THE VOLLEYBALL TEAM " Both of the girls stood up as soon as they heard the volleyball team turning to see who stood up, looking at boys seeing Kenma, Kuroo and Hinata, Kageyama and behind them were Sakusa, Asahi " Your names ? " he looked at the boys first “ Kuroo Tetsurou and Kozume Kenma " he nodded writing their name in his folder " Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio ” he wrote down 

" Sakusa Kiyoomi " he heard people gasp cause why was the germaphobe joining a club if he hated people and germs. " Asahi Azumane “ he nodded once again. 

" girls ? ” he asked, " ICHIKA TAKAHASHI ” she yelled excitedly " jeez calm down, Akari Okamoto " she nudged her best friend. Hearing a few whispers about them, they turned around making eye contact with Kenma. She blushed to turn around and hiding from the boy's gaze. 

With him looking away and hiding his face, " what were you looking at “ Kuroo asked the boy who was blushing hard from seeing his crush and making eye contact with her " what do you want Kuroo ? " he asked, “ when are you going to confess to her ? " he said with a questionable expression on his face. 

" NEVER " 

The few weeks went by fast, Akari developed feelings for the germaphobe boy and Kenma became close with Ichika after both of them apologized to each other. Kuroo was getting jealous since Ichika was always with kenma, and every time Kuroo asked to hang out. Kenma's response was always " I'm hanging out with Ichika " 

He got mad and decided to talk to Akari about Ichika spending a lot of time with kenma, he waited for her to arrive at school. As he was waiting, he saw kenma and Ichika walk in together, he sighed and kept looking for Akari. 

" Kuroo ? " he turned to see who called him, Ichika stood there looking at him " yeah, do you need something Ichika ? ” he asked " oh nothing just wanted to make sure you weren't mad or anything," she said smiling " I'm fine don't worry about me, go hang out with kenma or something ” he rushed off without hearing a word from the girl. 

He finally spotted Akari but there was a guy next to her " who was he? " Kuroo thought to himself when they finally turned around. His eyes widened " why is Akari hanging out with the germaphobe and he is standing next to her " he stood there staring at them. 

Akari could feel someone's gaze burning holes into the back of her head, she turned around spotting Kuroo, yelling “ KUROO ” waving at him with a big smile on her face. Seeing the boy walking up to her, her smile disappearing when seeing kuroo's sad look " hey what's wrong, do I need to kill someone " trying to lighten the mood. 

He nodded " WHO IS IT, I PROMISE I WILL KICK THEIR ASSES " just saying that made the taller boy laugh “ thanks, also it’s Ichika go kick her ass please ” she nodded " where is she, oh right with kenma right ? " he got sad again “ did something happen between you and Kenma " this time it wasn't Akari who asked. It was the germaphobe who they forgot was standing there. 

"hey kenma ? " Ichika asked to see if the boy was listening to her, he turned " yeah, what's up " tapping her finger nervously " did you by any chance fought with kuroo ? " she asked already feeling bad " no why do you ask ? " he said " because these days I never see you guys together and since I started hanging out with you Kuroo had always a sad look on his face . I feel like I ruined your friendship " with that being said she was on the verge of tears afraid that she ruined someone's friendship. 

" ICHIKA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ? " she heard her best friend yelling in the halls looking for her " HERE WHAT DO YOU WANT ? " she barged in dragging Kuroo behind her " I'm sorry Kuroo ” she stood up going to the taller boy and hugging him. 

Kuroo hugged her back “ It's fine, its Kenma's fault, not yours " he assured her “ no it is my fault, don't blame kenma . I ruined your friendship I'm sorry again ” pulling away from the hug and grabbing her bag and ran out of the door Akari nodded at the boys and left running behind her best friend. 

Dragging Sakusa with her, they ran behind her “ damn she's pretty fast " Sakusa said stopping in his tracks " you can go, I'm tired and you got me sweaty .I'm going to shower in the school's bathroom “ he said she nodded giving him a smile then ran off behind her friend “ STOP PLEASE IM TIRED ” Ichika stopped after hearing her best friend yell. 

" I'm sorry Kenma for what happened now,” Kuroo said with a sad face " You can always hang out with Ichika but at least make time for me, I'm your childhood friend dude " Kuroo once again talked " KUROO FIRST OF ALL, WHY THE HELL DID YOU HUG ICHIKA IN FRONT OF ME, AND SECOND OF ALL YOU CAN ALWAYS COME OVER AND HANG OUT WITH ME, YOU COULD JUST BURST THROUGH MY DOOR AND I WON'T KICK YOU OUT " Kenma yelled now getting mad. 

Kuroo smirked at Kenma at the mention of the hug that happened between his crush and his best friend, " just hang out with me sometimes " Kuroo smiled at his best friend " and if you don't hang out with me, I'm going to hug Ichika again " Kenma eyed him " YOU WOULDN'T DARE ". 

With that said both of the boys laughed " I get that she's your crush and all that but at least hang out with me " Kuroo said to the blonde-haired boy. 

I'm sorry I ran out like a coward, I couldn't face him or kuroo at that time " Ichika said sobbing in her best friend's shoulder, " It's okay I know that you're a pussy ” Akari said laughing, trying to make her best friend laugh but failing at doing so. 

“ Hey Ichika, are you okay ? " the two boys approaching them at the table asked the girl who was resting her head on the table " yeah I'm fine " she nodded and said in a small voice " she's okay don't worry about her, did you guys makeup yet? " Akari asked " do you guys want to walk home with us? " Ichika jolted up nodding her head aggressively at the question that Kenma asked. 

“damn I can't walk home with u guys today, " Akari said standing up and grabbing her bag " why are you leaving me alone ? " her best friend asked her, she turned around waving at the boy who was waiting for her " shut up Ichika you have Kenma and Kuroo to walk you home, " Akari said walking away from them. 

" who is she meeting, " Kuroo asked, " I think it's the germs boy Sakusa ? " everyone nodded " I also think they have a crush on each other because I know for a fact that germophobic people don't let people get that close to them " Ichika exposed her best friend. They all knew that Sakusa likes her, but she's dense. 

After school was over, Kuroo and Kenma walked Ichika home and Akari was walking home with Sakusa, Ichika was excited for the next day because it was the practice match versus the boys. Kenma and Kuroo kept talking and Ichika didn't want to interrupt their conversation, while Akari was talking with Sakusa having the time of her life. 

“thanks guys for walking me home, " Ichika said hugging the two boys as a thank you, " no problem,” Kuroo said wanting to piss off the boy standing next to him, he could already feel his gaze on the back of his head " yeah no problem, anytime, " Kenma said smiling and waiting for his crush to go inside her house so he can beat up his best friend. 

Meanwhile .... " thanks, Sakusa for walking me home " Akari smiled brightly " you're welcome, by the way, you can call me Kiyoomi or whatever you want," he said blushing slightly, he leaned in hugging the girl at the door. After pulling away from the hug, both of them blushing “ again thank you " she said smiling from ear to ear " Anytime " he smiled back, they exchanged goodbyes then walked off. 

The next day Akari is rushing to find her best friend still remembering every detail from yesterday “ ICHIKA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ? " she yelled in the hallway, everyone is now looking at her like she's a weirdo " you got something to say? " Akari said gesturing to the boy who was staring at her. He shook his head then ran away after seeing the look on Akari's face

" YAHOO IM HERE " Ichika suddenly appeared out of nowhere not even scaring her best friend " Jesus yeah I have to tell you something about yesterday, " Akari said excited " okay let's go sit first, I'm tired of walking, " Ichika said as both of them headed towards an empty table at the back of the room. 

“okay tell me everything even the small details, " Ichika said getting even more excited than her best friend " fine " Akari explained everything to her, but when she heard about the hug " WAIT HE HUGGED YOU, IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU ” Ichika yelled getting up from her chair and jumping with excitement. 

Hinata saw her jumping around and he decided to join her without even knowing the reason “ HEY GUYS, LONG TIME NO SEE " Hinata said “ SHOYOO " Ichika yelled " ICHIKAA " Hinata yelled back “ SHUT UP " Akari yelled at them making them shut up. 

" so ... why were you jumping around looking excited, " Hinata asked the girl who has still had excitement written all over her face after they settled down" oh you see my best friend here,” she said pointing at Akari " was hugged by the LOVE OF HER LIFE,” Ichika said yelling the last part only. 

" oi don't get too excited we aren't dating but go off I guess, we just hugged is that such a big deal, " Akari said and facepalmed herself " YEAH IT IS A BIG DEAL, I DON'T CARE " Ichika was still yelling but this time she made everyone stare at them " dumbass " Akari mumbled. 

“ stop I said it's not a big deal, and stop yelling you made everyone look at us, " her best friend told the loud girl " BUT IT IS " Hinata now joining in with Ichika's yelling " BOKE ICHIKA ” " BOKE HINATA ” Akari and Kageyama yelled at the same time. Kageyama coming from behind Ichika " what the hell " all of them burst out laughing 

“hey Kageyama listen to this, Akari is in love with the germaphobe " turning to Hinata with a deadly glare "do you have a death wish like Ichika, I will gladly kill you both " Akari said joking but making it seem dead serious " wait did I hear that right ?, my best friend is in love with Sakusa, " Kageyama said looking at his best friend " I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE IN LOVE OR ANYTHING BUT DON'T YOU DARE AVOID OR IGNORE ME " Kageyama yelled at Akari. 

She nodded " Jesus okay ", " tell us why you love Sakusa. Why him though ” Kageyama asked the now blushing girl " BECAUSE HE'S HER TYPE DUMMY " Ichika yelled once again but this time, not just everyone heard even Sakusa did " well do u want to know why I have a crush on Kiyoomi,” Akari said not aware of who was standing behind her shocked. 

" umm Akari ? " Hinata said trying to make the girl stop talking " Shoyo get ready to run okay, " Ichika told the boy " Why? " Akari asked them, Kageyama nudged Akari signaling to her " look behind you dumbass” he whispered. She turned around wanting to know why everyone was telling her to stop talking " oh ...I suggest that both of you run because if | catch you, I'm beating your ass up, " Akari said blushing and trying to scare Ichika and Hinata. 

They ran without second thoughts “ GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE " Akari yelled chasing the two of them " WE'RE SO SORRY WE DIDN'T KNOW THAT HE WOULD TURN UP BEHIND YOU AT THAT MOMENT " Hinata and Ichika screamed when Akari finally caught them. But they were hiding behind a tall boy with long hair " Asahi please help us, she's trying to kill us" Hinata said scared " Yeah and you know why I want to kill you right " Akari said “ AKARI " someone called her name from afar " WHAT DO YOU WANT " she yelled back. 

" SOME GUY IS LOOKING FOR YOU ” the person yelled back " WELL WHO IS IT ? " she was getting curious about the guy “ OKAY IM COMING TELL HIM NOT TO MOVE " Akari shouted " you got off easy this time " Akari threatened the two who was still hiding behind Asahi. 

“ omg that guy saved us from dying today, " Ichika said " we should stick together so we don't die, " Hinata said still afraid “ THANK YOU ASAHI-SAN FOR HIDING US, " they both said at the same time and left the tallboy confused. 

" oh, right I forgot, shoyo do you have practice today? " Hinata nodded at the sudden question " yeah why, did something happen? " Ichika nodded " YEAH IM SCARED THAT SHE WILL KILL ME IF SHE SAW ME ALONE, also I have a practice match but I forgot who the coach said we were going to play against," Ichika said still terrified from the look that her best friend gave her. 

"don't worry I'm going to protect you and myself from her, we should start calling her the devil, " Hinata said " YEAH YOU'RE SO AWESOME SHOYO " Ichika making the boy get excited at the sudden compliment. 

Akari walked through the door from where her name was called, she was still pissed off cause that's not how she wanted to confess to the germaphobe. Speaking of the devil " um hey Akari “ the guy said greeting the girl, her eyes widened at the familiar voice. 

Looking up still embarrassed from what happened before " hey what's up Sakusa " she said trying to make the conversation less awkward between them " can I talk to you about something " she nodded " here or do you want somewhere less crowdy and private " it was his turn to nod. 

As they were walking to somewhere quiet, to their luck the bell rang " sorry can you wait until the end of school " she said with a sad look. She had the opportunity to stay with her crush somewhere quiet but the stupid bell had to ruin that. 

All of the students were heading towards the classes making the hallways quiet and less crowded " hey Kuroo, do you know where is Ichika? " Kenma asked the taller boy now worried " no, to be honest, I saw Akari chasing Ichika and Hinata I think his name was? But it was funny so I just stayed and watched " Kuroo said laughing when remembering the look on Ichika's face. 

Kenma nodded returning to his video game " HEY KENMA AND KUROO " hearing the familiar voice they turned to see " Akari hey what happened? " Kuroo asked looking behind trying to find the short loud girl " did any of you by any chance see Ichika, I need to kill her and Hinata ” both of them shook their head “no, and WHY THAT GUY AGAIN, " Kenma said raising his voice at the end. 

Behind the girl who was standing near kenma's and kuroo's table was the short annoying girl walking into class with her arm around the orange-haired boy's shoulder " OI CHIBI CHAN COME HERE FOR A SECOND " Kuroo yelled. 

They both walked over to his table and Kuroo and Kenma suddenly stood up holding the girl and the boy from behind " here kick his ass first Akari” Akari walked over to Hinata beating him up first then walking over to Ichika but stopping in her tracks. 

They turned to see why she suddenly stopped, their jaws fell. Kenma was hugging Ichika instead of holding her from running, turning to Kuroo and Hinata "let them have their moment " Kuroo mouthed to Akari. 

As they were pulling away from the hug, Kenma took a look at the orange-haired boy, giving him a look that says " DON'T TOUCH WHATS MINE " Hinata was so confused " she's my best friend " he mouthed to Kenma, he nodded without mouthing anything back. 

" DON'T THINK IM LETTING YOU GO WITHOUT A BEATING " Akari yelled ruining the very awkward silence, she ran towards her best friend beating her up " did he just hug me " Ichika was lost and confused at what just happened.? 

" OI STEP OUT, OF IT DUMBASS, HE ONLY HUGGED YOU. IF HE KISSED YOU I WOULDN'T BE MUCH SURPRISED AT YOUR REACTION " Akari yelled trying to make her best friend come back to reality " SHHH HE HEARD YOU " turning around to see if he heard and sadly he did hear what she said. 

Ichika looked at kenma and they made eye contact, they turned their heads away slightly blushing " why did you do that? " Ichika asked her best friend " you deserve it though, you did it on me with sakusa didn't you. This is revenge”. 

Hinata and Kageyama came over to the girls “ do you guys want to walk home with us today " Hinata asked and Kageyama just nodded along " sorry I can't I have to meet my friend after school " Kageyama raised an eyebrow " and who is this friend of yours " he asked his best friend who Just blushed in response. 

" I bet you it's Sakusa, " Hinata said smiling " REALLY, YOU'RE NOW MEETING OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL " Ichika yelled with excitement " shut up before I tell kenma that you love him " Akari threatened Ichika " WAIT for ICHIKA LIKES KENMA? " Akari smirked thinking that they knew but she just exposed her, she nodded “yeah she's even in love with him since they were kids ". 

As she was about to say anything the teacher came in " GOOD MORNING EVERYONE, THOSE WHO HAVE PRACTICE CAN LEAVE NOW TO GO TO THE GYM FIRST THE BOYS THEN THE GIRLS " with that said kenma and Kuroo, Hinata and Kageyama, Sakusa and Asahi rushed out of the class. 

And then it was the girls' turn, Ichika, and Akari and a few other girls left the class racing to the gym. The girls finished changing first, Ichika walking out first and tying her hair into a ponytail. Getting her hair out of the way showed her pierced ears, she had 8 piercings. Everyone was shocked when they saw the piercings. 

But no one was shocked when they saw Akari's piercings because of her everyday attitude, both of the girls walked out to the court seeing the boys were already there and practicing " we should practice too " everyone nodded each grabbing a ball and practiced serving. 

But as expected Akari accidentally threw the ball at Kageyama's head " WHAT THE HELL " he turned around and saw his best friend laughing at him " thanks kags for catching the ball " she said still laughing And Ichika the dumbass threw the ball near Kenma on purpose so that she can talk to him “real smooth " Akari said 

“Hey Kenma, could you please do me a favor and throw that ball at me, I want to try receiving it,” Ichika said, Kenma grabbed the ball and threw it up and served the ball right into Ichika's wrist” so cool " Ichika's eyes brightened " thanks " he smiled at her. 

The coach came into the gym yelling " OKAY SO TODAY WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A PRACTICE MATCH THE GIRLS VERSUS THE BOYS " everyone nodded without saying anything after they finished with warming up, everyone got into their positions on the court. 

Everyone was on a white line at the other side of the net, the captains walking forward to the match referee Asahi and Ichika shook each other's hand both laughing at the height difference " good luck” they both wished luck for the other and they began. 

The first set was for the boys and the second set was for the girls, so they had to settle whoever wins this set wins the whole practice match. The girls could see the shock on the boys' faces with Ichika throwing the ball at the right angle and the perfect timing, the girls' team was unstoppable. 

After the practice match when the girls won, they had to shake the other team's hand As expected Sakusa didn't shake any of the girls hand Just Akari's hand, can I talk to you outside ? " he mouthed to Akari and of course, she couldn't say no, she followed him outside " are you free after school" she nodded " okay can I walk you home today ? " she nodded once again. 

As they walked in again together, they heard someone whistle. Sakusa turned to him and gave him the middle finger, Akari was walking back to Ichika who was surrounded by Kageyama and Hinata when she turned around seeing Sakusa giving a guy the middle finger made her laugh and he smiled when he saw that Akari was laughing at him. 

“ HEY GUYS " she yelled in Hinata's and Kageyama's ear planning to make them deaf " hey Akari why did Sakusa call you outside, did you guys kiss ? " he nudged Akari while raising his eyebrow Akari made a disgusted look " are you guys serious, stop before I kick your asses”. 

When she said that the two boys stopped talking “ hey Ichika I won't be able to walk you home today " Akari told her best friend who was daydreaming “HEY I TOLD KENMA THAT YOU LIKED HIM " she quietly yelled in her best friend's ear " AND HE SAID HE LIKED YOU TOO and that made her step out of daydreaming " REALLY " she yelled. 

She shook her head as a no, seeing Ichika pout made her laugh "SCHOOL'S OVER, YOU CAN ALL LEAVE NOW ". As they were walking outside, Akari's eyes searched the crowd that was forming at the school door " he's probably waiting outside because he hates crowds " she thought to herself. 

“ go look for him, what are you waiting for " Ichika pushed her best friend "oh jeez I'm going" waving at her best friend and leaving " AKARI " she heard a familiar voice call her into a corner outside, she went without thinking and saw Sakusa standing there with a hand sanitizer and wearing a mask. 

" oh, there you are I was looking for you, " Akari said, " sorry I left early and stayed in a corner " she felt like she should stop him from talking " Kiyoomi It's fine I know that you can't control your phobia " Akari wanted to hug him and say that it wasn't his fault but she had to stop herself from touching him. 

They started walking home, it was quiet not the awkward quiet it was comfortably quiet, only hearing the birds chirping and sounds from the cars and people talking filling the air . " um I wanted to talk to you about what I heard today “ Akari's eyes widened. 

“Okay I don’t know how to say this, I’m sorry for giving you false hope Akari,” Sakusa said with a hint of sadness in his voice, Akari felt a tug in her heart “why, “ she thought to herself. 

She nodded in response “It's fine Kiyoomi, I’m fine “ Akari tried talking but her voice cracked in the middle of the sentence, she tried smiling but failing at doing so. Sakusa wanted to hug her but he held himself back the cause of the person watching them from far away that threatened him to get away from Akari. 

As they arrived “ I’m sorry Akari” the boy who was about to cry seeing his crush is heartbroken because of him, she shook her head trying to convince the boy that she's okay and not hurt at all. 

She gave him a last smile as she walked through her front door “ bye Sakusa” his eyes widened "please Akari I hope you forgive me, because of her I hurt you" he thought to himself. 

He smiled back after pulling his mask down and waved at her, then walked away. 

Akari collapsed as soon as she saw Sakusa leave “WHY “ she yelled to herself “WHY WOULD YOU GIVE ME SIGNS THAT YOU LIKE me then leaving me” her voice disappearing halfway through the sentence. 

The next day….. 

Akari saw kuroo alone so she decided to join him sitting next to him, her eyes were puffy from crying “hey what happened to you ?” Kuroo said worried, smiling at him “I just watched a movie that made me cry like a baby “ she wasn’t convincing Kuroo much but he decided not to ask. 

He spotted Ichika in the crowd with kenma following her “HEY ICHIKA “ Kuroo suddenly yelled scaring Akari, the girl looking to see who yelled her name. Her face lighting up when she saw her best friends sitting together “HEY” 

as they walked up the stairs Ichika almost slipped of course Kenma there to save the day he caught her before she met the floor “oi watch where you’re stepping or you’re going to fall” Kenma gesturing to Ichika. 

“Sorry I wasn’t focusing on the steps, look at Akari’s face first” Kenma stole a glance at Akari “ damn who hurt her as that” Kenma thought to himself, Akari was now looking at them smiling but Ichika and Kenma knew that it wasn’t a real smile. 

“ what happened Akari ?” Kenma asked getting worried now “ nothing I just watched a sad movie and I cried my eyes out, “ the black-haired girl said not convincing anyone, everyone nodded not believing her. 

Ichika wanted to ask her why isn’t she with Sakusa “HEY AKARI” Hinata yelled in her ear with a bright smile on his face, she turned to the orange-haired boy “Damn Akari who hurt you” Hinata’s smile disappearing when he saw the girl’s face. 

“ no one why does everyone ask me that? Does it look like someone hurt me” Akari said, everyone nodded at her question.” Damn okay “ she said to herself “ so why aren’t you with the germaphobe” Kageyama asked coming up the stairs. 

“I don’t feel like talking about him please don’t ask about him,” Akari said, her heart hurting at the mention of Sakusa “okay sorry “ Kageyama apologized to her, they all burst out laughing when Ichika’s stomach suddenly growled breaking the silence 

They all laughed except Akari “shit” was the only thing she said before getting up and running towards the bathroom, everyone calling her “AKARI” their voices became distant as she ran without stopping. 

She wasn’t paying attention in front of her, she ran bumping into someone “ what the hell” the person said annoyed at the one who bumped into them “watch where you’re going “ the person almost sounded like Sakusa but she just shook the feeling off. 

Looking up at the person “damn I wasn’t wrong at all” she thought to herself “Akari?” The person said his voice had a hint of sadness for the girl in front of him “oh hey Sakusa” Akari said hesitatingly “oh right I’m sorry for bumping into you” Sakusa said “I am the one who should be apologizing to you tho” Akari raised an eyebrow. 

“AKARII” hearing the familiar voice of her best friend “yeah, “ she said turning around to face her best friend, giving the boy next to her best friend a glare “did you make her cry?” Ichika asked Sakusa “ I-….. you didn’t tell them right ?” Kiyoomi turned his head to Akari. 

She shook her head “oh okay see you later and tell the others not to hate me please” Sakusa said with a sad look, she nodded not trusting her voice to talk “ what th- “ Ichika got cut off by yelling “ AKARII WHAT HAPPENED??” Everyone rushing towards the girls. 

“HELL NO, “ Akari said and ran off “ what why did she run off ?” Everyone wondered the same question, she spent the whole day avoiding everyone and even skipped practice and classes. 

After school ended, she was the first to leave without saying goodbye to anyone. As she was about to arrive at her home, she felt like someone was following her but she shook the feeling off. She just thought that it would be a stranger going in the same direction. 

This went on for weeks, her usual routine was going to school avoiding everyone and staying alone practicing, and not attending her classes. 

Until one day… 

When she arrived at her home she swung her door open, when she put her things, Akari went up to her room and just fell on her bed staring at the ceiling. She got bored so she decided to watch a movie it was called cloud atlas, it ended around midnight. 

When she finished the movie she was wide awake, she stared at the ceiling again “Why did sakusa reject me” she kept wondering to herself, her phone vibrates from her nightstand lighting the darkroom. 

She glanced at the phone seeing that someone texted her but it was midnight “ what kind of idiot texts someone in the middle of the night”. Akari picked up her phone, her eyes widened when she saw that Sakusa had texted her. 

“But why ?” She asked herself “hey Akari, you’re probably sleeping but if you’re awake, can you meet me at the park now?” The text read “ Sakusa do I go? It's cold outside maybe he’s been waiting for a long time “ Akari quickly gathered her stuff and her keys and leaving without wearing a jacket or a coat. 

Akari ran and ran without stopping to breathe, as she arrived at the park. She saw a tall figure standing alone and he looked like he was waiting a long time. She ran towards the person “Sakusa?” Akari took a good look. 

The person wasn’t wearing a mask but Akari knew that it was the boy who rejected her from his curly black hair, what shocked the girl, even more, was that the boy was sobbing quietly “hey Sakusa what’s going on, why are you crying? “ she said worried. 

“hey why are you crying?” Akari asked the boy who was now sitting on a bench “ I’m sorry that I did that “ he said finally looking at the girl “ what do you mean” she was at this point confused “I rejected you” saying that put a sad look on the girl’s face. 

“I’m over it, “ she said trying to convince herself and Sakusa “I can see your face, it clearly says that you’re not over it, “ he said, “sorry Sakusa but what is your point?” Akari said getting impatient “oh right I have feelings for you Akari”…. 

Akari couldn’t believe what she was hearing “is this another dream,” she thought out loud the boy shook his head “ does this prove that this is reality” before she can say anything, the boy leaned in and pressed his lips against the girl’s lips. 

After she got over the shock, she started kissing him back and he pinched her on her arm “what was that for” she mumbled against his lips he laughed “for you to believe that this isn’t a dream” she smiled. 

“I like you Kiyoomi” she blurted out without thinking as they were walking through the park, her face turning red from the embarrassment “ don’t worry about it, I like you too Akari” at this point both of them were blushing slightly “so I’ve been wondering why did you reject me ?” Sakusa stopped walking shocked by the sudden question. 

“Someone was threatening me to leave you and if I left you they wouldn’t hurt you, I’m sorry I know I’m a horrible person,” Sakusa said with a regret look now planting on his face “ Kiyoomi don’t worry about it, may I ask who is it?” Akari wanted to kick some ass. 

“ it’s a girl on your team” Akari knew who was it “ it is a girl with long blonde hair who kept staring at you, “ Akari asked “ I don’t know I never noticed anyone on your team, I was always looking at you” both of them blushed “ do you have practice tomorrow Kiyoomi?” She asked. 

“Yeah what do you want to do ?” Sakusa asked knowing that she will do something in front of everyone “ can I kiss you in front of her to make her jealous ?” Akari smirked at the idea that just popped in her head, he saw that Akari was shivering from the cold so he took off his jacket and laid it on the girl’s shoulders “thanks are you not cold” she smiled at him with a soft smile he shook his head. 

Catching up to Akari interlocking their hands together and seeing that their hands fit perfectly made him smile “yeah you don’t need to ask I wanted to do that either way” Sakusa blushing and high-fiving himself for the smooth move “what are we Kiyoomi?” Akari asked her face flushed red. 

They continued walking through the park holding hands “ I forgot to ask you right ? okay here goes nothing Akari Okamoto will you do the honor and be my girlfriend” he asked getting on one knee "yeah you don’t have to ask even though you know my answer “ Akari laughing at the proposal “now get off the floor eww germs “ Sakusa laughed putting his arm around Akari’s neck. 

They continued walking until they arrived at Akari’s house “see you later babe “ he said while walking away after they hugged and kissed “byee, be careful” she yelled at the boy waving at him with a big smile. 

She walked into her house with a grin on her face, she flopped down on her bed just as she was about to fall asleep, her alarm rang signaling that wake up for school. 

She didn’t care about the fact that she didn’t get any sleep but the girl was excited to see her boyfriend and to break the news to her friends, she shot up from her bed getting ready for school. 

Her house bell rang she wasn’t expecting anyone to pick her up she checked her phone maybe one of her friends wanted to pick her up, but no one texted her. She went to open the door only to see her boyfriend. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were picking me up,” Akari asked the boy who was standing in front of her, Sakusa changed into a black hoodie and black ripped jeans. He smiled at her “ what? I can’t pick up my girlfriend” Sakusa smirked at her, her face was flushed red. 

“Okay okay let's go,” she said dragging her boyfriend halfway to school before he stopped her, Akari looked confused “what’s wrong?” He shook his head “ no it’s nothing” Sakusa said still can’t shake the feeling that someone is watching them. 

When they arrived, Sakusa and Akari walking in together made everyone wonder “are they dating? “ Akari spotted her best friend looking back at Sakusa to see if he was comfortable, he nodded “ICHIKA” she called her best friend. 

Her best friend walking towards them Akari glancing at Sakusa “you okay?” She asked him with a smile on her face, he nodded again “ don’t worry about me” he smiled back. 

“OMG thank god you guys made up, she wasn’t herself for a week” Akari wanted to beat her up for saying that, Ichika kept glancing back at Sakusa and Akari’s face. 

“So are you guys dating or I’m confused,” Ichika asked with a questioning look on her face, both of them nodded at the same time and Sakusa intertwining their hands to make sure that Ichika got the point, Akari was melting in his touch and blushing. 

“CONGRATS GUYS “ Hinata and Kageyama appeared from behind Ichika scaring the world out of Ichika and Sakusa, Akari was used to their pranks “WHAT THE HELL” the girl yelled. 

Kageyama was getting too close to Sakusa “oi back off you’re making him uncomfortable” Akari told Kageyama “sorry Sakusa”, she pulled the boy behind her hiding him from them, he stood behind her wrapping his hands around her waist leaning his head on hers. 

“I’m fine babe it's okay” that was the only thing that Sakusa said since they arrived, hearing a whistle behind the couple. Everyone turned to the sound seeing Kuroo and Kenma walking through the school gate. 

“Akari I need to talk to you about something,” Kenma told walking towards the girl and grabbing her by the wrist “okay but why,” she said waving bye to her boyfriend who was confused “I’m going to tell you now just somewhere private” 

He dragged her into an empty classroom “so what did you wanna talk about? Is it about Ichika” he lifted his head nodding “yeah I want to know if she has a crush on someone” Kenma said waiting for the news “yup she has a crush on someone” Akari said laughing to herself. 

“Dumbass “she mumbled quietly “who “ Kenma was sad to hear that his crush had a crush on someone, not him but also mad at himself for thinking that his crush liked him back “Kenma you should just confess even if you don’t know if she likes you back” Akari tried to calm the boy down. 

Okay fine I will confess on Valentine’s Day but I need help planning how I confess” Kenma hoping that she would help the hopeless boy, nodded. “Of course idiot “ 

They went back to their friends, the day went by quickly and school was over. Hinata and Kageyama argued about who would walk Ichika home today “I’m her best friend, I’m the one who should walk her home” Hinata said 

“FINE YOU’RE SO ANNOYING HINATA” Kageyama huffed, Hinata jumping from the excitement that he won against Kageyama in something “ bye I’m leaving, “ he said exchanging goodbyes and leaving. 

“BYE IDIOT SEE YOU TOMORROW” Akari waved at Kageyama as they walked out the school’s gate, sadly Akari had to walk home alone because Sakusa had to practice more 

Meanwhile…. “so did something happen with kenma yet “. Hinata said raising an eyebrow, she shook her head “WHY “ Hinata yelled in her ear. She flinched away “HINATA NOT IN MY EAR” 

He raised his hand as an apology “sorry I got excited” Hinata said with an unreadable expression on his face “it’s fine Shoyo “ she said with a smile “and thanks for walking me home “ Ichika hugged Hinata and they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. 

The next day, Ichika woke up with a gut feeling that today something bad will happen to her or her friends, scared she called every one of her friends asking them if they had a bad feeling. 

Everyone said that they didn’t think something will happen but her best friend was the only one who didn’t answer her call, she didn’t think much of it because she knew that Akari was either asleep in class or with Sakusa. 

the gut feeling never left her, it was telling her to walk fast and arrive early. She decided to shake the feeling off since she noticed that she was late to her class, she ran to her school when Ichika walked in, she decided to check in the gym to make sure that they weren’t practicing without her. 

When she walked in she heard chanting from outside “FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT“ Ichika quickly ran in seeing her best friend fighting a girl on their team “HEY STOP IT AKARI“ Ichika yelled on top of her lungs. 

Akari stopped and turned around looking at her best friend, Ichika gasped “WATCH OUT” she yelled as Akari turned facing the girl who was holding a stick she found on the ground and shoved it into Akari’s eye. 

“SHIT OW” Akari cried out in pain holding her eye and falling to the ground “IS THIS ABOUT SAKUSA, ARE YOU CRAZY” she yelled, every time she said something she yelped in pain. 

Ichika quickly ran next to her best friend “don’t press on it, it will only make the pain worse. Here get up, let's go to the nurse “ Akari just nodded not wanting to talk. they walked together Akari holding her eye not saying anything “why did you fight?” Ichika asked expecting any answers from her “later “ was the only thing she said. 

Akari stayed at the nurse’s office for the first and second because the nurse had to make sure that it wouldn’t get infected “you can go now “ the nurse said with a smile “and you can come back to rest” Akari nodded “ thank you” 

Ichika was pissed off when she saw her best friend like that “ARE YOU KIDDING ME “ she yelled at the girl who fought Akari “YOU’RE OUT, OF THE TEAM, LEAVE AND DON’T COME BACK” Ichika shouted at her. 

“WHY it's NOT MY FAULT, SHE STOLE SAKUSA FROM ME” Ichika got more pissed off, she walked towards the girl and threw the first punch it landed on the girl’s jaw, with that, they started throwing punches and pulling each other’s hair. 

“STOP FIGHTING” they stopped turning around and seeing the principal standing there “ YOU TWO IN MY OFFICE NOW” both of the girls pulled away from each other following the principal to the office. 

“ it’s her fault by the way” Ichika didn’t care about anything at that moment “be quiet please Takahashi,” the principal said, he knew that the girl wasn’t the one at the fault. 

“Takahashi you can leave, and you also have cleaning duty because of the fight” she nodded and left the office still pissed off, she still had to check on Akari but she knew she went to class. 

Ichika walked in class and seeing her best friend talking to their friends, everyone cheered for her as she walked in “NICE ICHIKA” and “DID YOU WIN” Ichika just ignored their cheering and sat in her seat next to Kenma. 

“Are you okay?” Kenma asked Ichika worried about what happened “yeah I’m fine thanks for asking” She said before putting her head on the table and falling asleep, as she was about to fall asleep she felt kenma pat her on the head “I’m glad nothing happened to you” Kenma kept playing with her hair as she slept peacefully next to him. 

Ichika woke up at the end of the school hours but she couldn’t go home at the moment because she had detention which meant cleaning duty hours, she was shivering it was cold in the room where she slept “ here” someone said startling her. 

Ichika felt a warm jacket placed on her shoulder it smelled like Kenma’s scent “ this better?” Kenma asked her, she nodded smiling softly at the guy “ shouldn’t you be at home right now? I mean school hours are done.” Ichika was curious “ I wanted to make sure you’re okay before I leave “. 

“Do you want me to help you clean I don’t have anything better at home, might as well help you here” he said taking a mop from the janitor’s office “thanks Kenma, I hope we finish early” she said. 

It took them about 2 hours to finish “are we done,” Kenma asked the girl who was lying on the ground tired from doing much, Ichika nodded raising her hand. He walked to her pulling her up from the floor. 

"Let’s get our stuff and leave,” Ichika said walking to her table where she left her stuff “ok let's go, did you get all of your stuff” they started walking out of the school “also here” she handed him her jacket “why “ he asked. 

“It’s cold outside so take it because I’m going to wash yours and give it back tomorrow” he nodded taking the jacket from her hand and wearing it “it surprisingly fits,” Kenma said laughing a bit “I know it was the guys' jerseys from last year,” Ichika said. 

“Thanks for staying with me and cleaning with me even though it was my punishment for hitting the girl “ Ichika thanked the boy while hugging him, both of their faces were heating up “bye Kenma be careful” she waved at the boy. 

Ichika made sure to spray the jacket with her perfume before returning it to Kenma, she fell asleep right after that with a smile on her face. 

The next day, ichika walked into the school’s gate with Kenma’s jacket in her hand “FINALLY ARE YALL DATING? “ Akari yelled walking up to the girl who shook her head at her best friend’s question “WHY IM DONE WITH YOU” Akari kept yelling. 

“First of all stop yelling everyone can hear you idiot, and second of all he just gave me his jacket because I was cold,” ichika said smiling remembering the previous actions from yesterday. 

“You’re blushing dumbass “ Akari said laughing “shut it” Ichika was dead serious “ok ok stop doing that, it doesn’t fit you. I need to go talk to kenma did you see him today?” she asked. Ichika shook her head “why do you want to talk to Kenma”. 

“I’m not telling you, it’s a secret between me and Kenma, “ Akari said walking to class with Ichika on her side “does it hurt like yesterday” Ichika questioned the girl, “no not like yesterday,” she said walking into class and spotting her shocked boyfriend, Ichika went straight to her table and she rested her head on the cold table. 

“are you okay, what happened” Sakusa went to Akari cupping her face with both of his hands careful not to hurt her patched eye, she nodded “its nothing serious omi calm down,” Akari said “what happened? “ he asked “I just got into a fight with the girl who threatened you” 

He nodded in response “but why, did she say anything to you” Sakusa said sitting next to the girl “she kept yelling at me saying that I stole you and you were hers first” his face was saying that he was disgusted. 

“don’t worry she got expelled from the school, “ Ichika said interrupting their talk “I never thought that I would say this but thank you Ichika” Akari stood up and walked over to Ichika’s table and pulled her into a tight hug. 

Everyone was shocked hell even Ichika was surprised that Akari was hugging her, “at least hug me back idiot” Akari said laughing. 

The next day, the coach had to tell us something both the girls and boys “OKAY IS EVERYONE HERE” everyone nodded “SO I CALLED YOU ALL TODAY BECAUSE THE NEXT WEEK WE ARE INVITED TO JOIN ANOTHER SCHOOL IN A TRAINING CAMP”. 

Everyone was excited and cheerful “SO EVERYONE BETTER BE HERE EARLY AND GET YOUR PARENTS APPROVAL ON THIS PAPER BECAUSE WE WILL BE STAYING THERE FOR TWO WEEKS”. 

Akari was always alone at home so she signed the paper for herself, and Ichika had to beg her mom to let her go. Everyone got their parents' approval so they packed their bags early. 

The week went by quick since everyone was excited “BE HERE EARLY IF YOU’RE LATE WE WILL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU” 

Ichika and Akari had a sleepover but both of them couldn’t sleep so they decided to go for a walk “was it always cold at midnight “ Ichika asked, Akari nodded “ yeah Sakusa was freezing when he texted me to come to the park at midnight “ she said laughing at the memory. 

Oh right when are you and kenma going to confess? “ Akari asked the girl who was blushing at the mention of her crush “ I didn’t even say anything yet why are you blushing?” She asked her. 

“I’m not blushing, “ Ichika said hiding her face from her best friend “yeah right “ Akari scoffed “let's just get back now, “ she said walking back to her house “okay “ was the last thing said before they reached home. 

The day of the training camp  
No one was late because they knew that coach would be mad at them, after they put their bags in the trunk of the bus they all got on the bus, of course, Akari and Sakusa were sitting together and Kenma and Ichika were behind them. 

Kuroo sat with Kageyama, Hinata in the five seats in the last row. Akari and Sakusa fell asleep, their hands interlaced together and Akari’s head rested on Kiyoomi’s shoulder and his head on top of hers. 

Ichika thought that just seeing her best friend happy made her happy that she found someone she loved not just some bastard from the street “what are you smiling about” Kenma asked “nothing “ she said. 

“I want to sleep” she whined “then sleep’ kenma said she shook her head, “it's uncomfortable, “Ichika said yawning “you can lay your head on my shoulder,” he said “thanks, “ she said both of them are blushing 

Ichika laid her head on his shoulder, both of them fell asleep. Meanwhile “oi that’s not right,” Kageyama told Hinata while playing UNO with Kuroo and Asahi decided to join them. 

They kept playing until they reached the camp, they woke up everyone up. When they gathered their stuff and walked inside, they heard some guys making fun of Ichika, Akari noticed that Ichika felt uncomfortable. 

“Do you have something to say to our faces instead of whispering like dumbasses?” Akari said when she walked over to them, Ichika and everyone walked over to them “what’s going on here” the coach asked. 

“These dumbasses were talking shit about us so I had to stand up for our sake, if I hear you talking shit or even mentioning us I’m going to kick your ass, sorry coach for cussing,” Akari said turning around seeing the coach with a smile on his face. 

“I want you all to be comfortable around me so no need to apologize” everyone nodded and smiled “okay let's go put our stuff in the rooms, did everyone decide who is staying with who “ no one nodded. 

It was allowed that a girl stays in a room with a boy so everyone found someone who they wanted to stay with and went into the rooms but Sakusa was the only one without a roommate. 

He went into the room alone thinking that he had the room to himself, as he was changing after taking a shower Sakusa heard a knock “maybe it’s the coach writing the names” he thought, he opened the door still in the towel seeing his girlfriend standing there with her bags. 

“oh… sorry” their faces heated up “um what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with Ichika?” She shook her head “Kenma wanted to stay with her in a room” he nodded. 

“put your stuff in the drawers, “ Sakusa said moving from the door making room for the girl to walk in, he pointed to the drawer that was next to the other bed “okay thanks, “ she said with a smile. 

Kenma put his stuff on his bed wanting to make room for his video games in the drawers “hey Akar-“ Ichika said walking into the room thinking her best friend would be there but instead finding her crush sitting in the bed next to hers. 

“Akari changed her room at the last minute,” Kenma said smiling thankfully that she went to her boyfriend’s room instead of staying here “oh okay, “ Ichika said her face heated up as she cursed and thanked Akari quietly. 

“hey Ichika tells the girls that the coach said to meet him in the court, “ Asahi said knocking on the door and opening it popping his head in “ okay now?” he nodded, she stood up from her bed and waved to kenma. 

Ichika walked to every room knocking on the door and telling everyone, as she walked up to Sakusa’s room she decided to let Akari tell him not wanting to bother him. She took out her phone from her pocket clicking on her contacts. 

“Hello?” She heard her best friend’s voice, she was confused because Ichika heard Akari’s voice twice in the door of the room she was still standing in front of and in the phone call “where are you?” She put her ear against the door. 

“Bingo,” Ichika thought to herself “in my room,” Akari said confused “why,” she asked “are you in Sakusa’s room by any chance “ Akari gasped standing up and walking to the door and opening it seeing ichika standing there. 

“Yes, “ she said with a sarcastic smile “the coach wants us all to be in the court now, you too Sakusa,” Ichika said moving her head to look further into the room, he nodded “and Akari I need to talk to you before we go to the court,” Ichika said grabbing her wrist and dragging her away from the room. 

“Wait I’m not wearing my shoes for the practice Ichika,” Akari said stopping in her tracks “It’s okay you can go back but wait until Sakusa leaves the room because I want to tell you something” Akari nodded walking next to her best friend. 

Walking back to the room “ what happened” Akari wanting an explanation “first of all, WHAT THE HELL” she winced from the sudden yelling “ what” she said “ you changed without telling me” Ichika said lowering her voice “AND SECOND OF ALL, WHY KENMA” Akari smirked. 

“What do you mean” she played innocent “don’t play that game with me, you did that on purpose, “ Ichika said as they were walking in the court after grabbing Akari’s shoes from the room. 

“What if I did that, what are you going to do? Kill me” Akari said laughing, Ichika shook her head “no I’m going to tell your secret to Sakusa “ Akari stopped laughing and froze in her place “serves you right” Ichika threatened her. 

“We all know that you like him so might as well leave you both in the same room alone for a week, “ Akari said changing in her other shoes “just shut up and focus on what the coach is saying “ both of them got quiet ad listened “THE GIRLS ARE GOING TO HAVE A PRACTICE MATCH BETWEEN THE BOYS TEAM OF HORIKOSHI HIGH SCHOOL”. 

The girls were excited but Ichika and Akari because they noticed that it was the same guys who made fun of the team when they walked into the camp “LET’S KICK ASS ICHIKA” Akari yelled in her ear making her back away from the girl. 

“OKAY, “ she said getting excited. After the game ended, they all looked at the scores “YES WE WON TAKE THAT IDIOTS” Akari yelled at the boys who looked mad maybe because they lost to the girls who they made fun of. 

“OKAY YOU CAN ALL LEAVE NOW IF YOU’RE TIRED AND TOMORROW WE HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU GUYS” they all cheered when leaving, they all went into the same room hanging out but Ichika went to shower. It was dark near the bathrooms. 

After she finished showering, she went to stay there for a moment. She felt like someone was watching her, Ichika got scared as she looked around she saw a figure sitting there doing nothing. 

“Who is there?” her voice was shaky “Ichika? Is that you” hearing the voice of her best friend made her calm down a bit “shoyo? Why are you sitting in the dark here” Ichika asked the boy. 

“I just wanted to scare someone, “he said laughing at her face “oh okay but why did it have to be me, “ Ichika said, the boy sat up from his place and walking up to the girl with a scared expression hearing a small thing running around them. 

Them being scaredy-cats they ran and they bumped into someone tall “Baki Baki ni ore “ he whispered but loud enough for them to hear, they backed away from the guy and ran the other way. 

“they are taking long aren’t they?” Kageyama and Akari wondered, “should we go check on them.” They nodded walking out of the door “where are they going” Kenma asked “to check on Ichika and Hinata I think” he nodded. 

They heard screaming as they were walking to the shower room to see what happened to their friends “SHOYO RUNNN” they quickly ran near the yelling and met with Hinata and Ichika. 

Seeing a tall figure behind them, Kageyama and Akari looked at each other before sprinting off “HEY STOP RUNNING AWAY” the tall guy saying then took off after them “STOP I WANT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING “ he kept yelling but no one stopped. 

They kept running until they reached the room that everyone was hanging out, swinging the door open startling everyone “what happened” Sakusa asked seeing everyone was sweating. 

“Someone was following us, damn he was fast and so tall,” Ichika said sitting next to Kenma, he noticed that Ichika was shaking. He moved a bit closer to her and gave her a side hug, both of their faces turned into a shade of pink/red. 

He handed her a controller to play with him when suddenly the door bursts open everyone turned their attention to the people who were walking in “it’s that guy, the one who kept running after us” Ichika said pointing at him him the guy with the red hair. 

His eyes searched the room looking at Akari and Kageyama “you were the one running away scared right?” Laughing at them “you were scared Akari? “ Sakusa asked the girl who was sitting next to him, she shook her head, she pointed at Kageyama “he was scared shitless “. 

Everyone in the room laughed “stop lying you were the one who ran away first “ Kageyama said dead serious, she stood up walking over to the tall guy “Hey Tendou, thanks for scaring them” Akari said giving the guy a side hug “no problem, I will gladly scare them again. Your faces were so priceless” Tendou said. 

Everyone was surprised at the sudden information “what the hell happened just now?”, Akari burst out laughing “this is Tendou, my best friend from another high school” she explained after they laughed together “hello I’m Tendou from Yamamura Kokusai High school. 

“Okay okay how many friends do you have?” Sakusa asked annoyed “ a lot, hey tendou where is shirabu I haven’t seen him since forever,” she said turning her attention to the red-haired boy. 

The door swung open and a tall boy with bangs walked in “hey tendou let’s go “ the boy said “HEY SHIRABU ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE IVE SEEN YOU” Akari said excitedly to see the boy. 

“Eww Akari “ his face lit up but he said it with a disgusted expression on his face “still salty as ever “ they hugged “oh these are my friends, Ichika,” she said pointing at her best friend “Kenma” she pointed at the boy who was sitting in the corner of the room. 

“Kuroo” she pointed at the boy with the rooster hair “Hinata” she pointed at the orange-haired boy who smiled at them “Kageyama” Akari pointed at the blue/black-haired guy who was standing up “and Sakusa,” she said smiling at him “my boyfriend”. 

“I wish I scared him instead of them,” Tendou said with a grin on his face “yeah no you did your job, I will give you your award later, “ she said pushing him out of the room and shirabu following behind them. 

The next day, everyone was very excited because of what the coach said “what do you think the surprise is?” Ichika said getting excited “calm down we don’t know if the surprise is good,” Akari said. 

They all walked as a big group to the court “IS EVERYONE HERE” the coach asked, they all nodded. “okay so the surprise is….” The coach walked to the door and opened it “come in” he whispered to someone who was behind the door. 

The people who were standing behind the door walked in “so the surprise is coaching them and teaching them how to play volleyball, each team has to get a team to coach” The coach yelled “I love kids “ Ichika was so excited knowing that she loves kids and kids love her “ugh kids” Akari and kenma said at the same time. 

“every person gets a kid and if you don’t like kids let someone help you it doesn’t matter who or how you make them help you,” the other coach said, they all had to choose one kid. Ichika picked a quiet kid that reminded her of Kenma.

Sakusa didn’t want to pick a kid because he knows that kids hate him “ did everyone pick a kid” they all nodded instead of Sakusa and Kenma “ well the last two kids pick one of them” Akari said 

Both of the kids went on and picked one of the guys “ okay now that everyone has a kid it’s up to you what you want to do while spending time with them” the coach encouraged them. 

“Hey mister can you teach me how to play volleyball,” the kid said to Kenma, he nodded without showing any emotion and that made the kid start crying “why are you crying,” Kenma said surprised and scared at the same time. 

“Why is he crying, I didn’t do anything wrong to you,” Kenma said and started asking people who were around him how to figure it out that “hey kenma do you need any help” Ichika came walking with her kid. 

He nodded aggressively “okay well why are you crying” she crouched down to the child’s level “he didn’t smile at me and that made me feel like I did something wrong, “ he said still whimpering “oh okay Kenma apologize to him now” Ichika ordered him. 

“YALL LOOK LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE WITH A KID” Akari yelled at them she caught them off guard. “What the hell are you saying” Ichika’s and Kenma’s faces flushed from the embarrassment, she turned and ran after the girl who was getting ready to run. 

“Ugh I really hate kids” Akari heard Sakusa say “is everything going okay Kiyoomi” he shook his head “he hates me,” he said “do you need any help,” Akari asked, she already knew his answer “okay I’m helping you”. 

“Thank you I was never good with kids, I always make them cry because they always want me to hug them and put them in my lap,” Sakusa said “I wonder what was your reaction when the first kid came and hugged you” Akari tried to imagine it but she still couldn’t get the idea in her head. 

“When the kid came and hugged me I pushed him so fast off me I was only 8 years old by the way,” Sakusa said, “now that I can imagine,” Akari said giggling a bit “thanks for helping me” He gave her a soft smile “anytime Kiyoomi,” she said. 

“NOW WHO LOOKS LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE WITH TWO KIDS” Ichika yelled from the other side of the court “SHUT UP IDIOT BEFORE I KICK YOUR DUMBASS” Akari yelled back at her and gave Sakusa a wave then left. 

Everyone was so tired when the kids left “THANK YOU FOR TRAINING US “ they said before leaving, they all walked into their rooms and showered so they could fall asleep in peace. 

“Good night Kenma,” Ichika said before closing the lights “Good night Ichika, sweet dreams” Kenma said smiling at her. 

It passed at least an hour and Kenma’s eyes wouldn’t close not even for a minute “Ichika? Are you awake?” Kenma said opening the lamp that is on the nightstand that separated their beds. 

“I’m sorry for doing this even though you probably don’t like me back but still, I want to do this” he stood up from his bed and walked over to the sleeping girl placing his lips on hers. 

he swore he felt that her kiss him back for a moment, and he pulled away with a hurt expression on his face “I’m so sorry Ichika I hope if you’re awake right now you would forgive me”. That being the last thing he said before walking out of the room and heading outside for fresh air. 

“Kenma? Why are you awake right now” Akari asked the boy who just walked out of the camp’s door, he noticed that she was holding a cigarette between her finger. “Since when do you smoke Akari?” She looked down for a moment then spoke “a few months ago no one knows, and it relives my stress” he nodded and walked over to stand next to her “you didn’t answer my question kenma “. “I’m sorry, I kissed Ichika “. Akari’s jaw fell to the ground “WHAT I don’t get it why are you apologizing” she asked with a confused look on her face. 

“She was asleep when I kissed her, I’m sorry” Akari walked up to him after throwing the cigarette and stepping on it and raised her hand, he flinched thinking that she was about to hit or slap him “Kenma what did you think I was about to do to you” she whispered in a quiet voice. 

“Hit me or slap me, I don’t know,” Kenma said “I would never hit my best friends I mean I always playfully hit you guys, I will never hit you guys seriously, “ Akari said ruffling Kenma’s hair and giving him a comforting smile. 

“Mind telling me why you’re awake at the moment Akari?” He turned as they were walking inside together “I couldn’t sleep and omi wasn’t awake so I got bored being alone” she explained to him as they reached her room “thanks for talking to me Kenma “ Akari smiled at him. 

He returned it “no problem I’m just glad you didn’t hit me or curse me out,” he said walking away from her. Both of them fell asleep as soon as their heads made contact with the pillow. 

The rest of the training camp went by quickly and they got ready for the road trip back to their school “THANK YOU FUKUOKA DAIICHI AND YAMAMURA KOKUSAI FOR JOINING US, NICE TO MEET YOU ALL” they all bowed to each other saying goodbyes. 

On the bus, Ichika sat next to Sakusa because Akari and Kenma sat next to each other to plan his confession on Valentine’s Day since it was only a week far. 

As Valentine’s Day grows closer the boy distanced himself from his crush so she couldn’t see how nervous he became whenever he was near her, Kenma was trying his best to avoid Ichika but he didn’t want her to be upset at him. 

“Is everything ready Akari?” Kenma asked the girl who was setting things up “yeah just slip this note into her bag and get ready to be there on time“ she warned him not to be late. 

“Thank you for helping me “ he thanked her “no offense but you wouldn’t be able to plan all this alone” Akari trying not to upset him. “I know I wouldn’t even be here without your help” he gave her a soft grin. 

Kenma slipped the note with a piece of chocolate into her bag and went to the location that Akari sent him “wear something nice not too formal just nice” Akari’s text read, Kenma was nervous noticing that he arrived at the place. 

“Let’s see what she did “ it was dark at first but when you walk closer you can see the place lit up “she went all out” he picked his phone and looking at the time “shit, I hope she comes” he hoped and sat at the blanket that was laid on the ground. 

The place was lit up with led lights and it was near the beach, so the smell of the sea was relaxing to people and there was a blanket on the ground with a basket on it and space to lay down and watch the stars. 

He froze as soon as he heard footsteps from behind him “hello? is anyone there?” He heard his crush call out to him, he stood up waking to her “yeah I need to get this off my chest first” Kenma’s heart started beating faster. 

“Ok go on” Ichika was nervous “I- I- I’m in love with you Ichika “ His face heated up knowing that she doesn’t like him back “are you serious, “ she said in a small voice, Kenma shook his head “am I dreaming” he took his hand and locking it with hers “I’m in love with you too Kenma,” Ichika said hoping that it wasn’t another dream of hers. 

She teared up “Woah why are you crying “Kenma said confused, it was silent for a few seconds before she just grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a deep kiss “I really hope that this isn’t a dream” they pulled away “Ichika Takahashi will you be my girlfriend?” Kenma asked, she nodded aggressively. 

They were kissing when they heard a camera click like someone took a picture of them, they pulled away looking at the tree “who is there” Kenma yelled at the person hiding behind the tree “I’m sure no one is there Kenma” ichika said pulling him into another kiss. 

They heard the click again “HEY COME OUT” Ichika yelled, the person walked out from their hiding spot “you can’t possibly think I’m not going to be here spying on you, are y’all dating yet. You guys confuse me” Akari said taking a camera out of the basket and opening the cover and started tapping on it. 

“What the hell,” Ichika said “you should be thanking me, “ Akari said “why “, “who do you think planned all of this “ Kenma said “okay okay enough so get close so I can put this in my important events photo album” Akari gestured for them to get closer. 

“Okay byee I need to get to omi omi, good luck to you two lovebirds, “she said before leaving them alone again. They sat together to stare at the ocean for a bit until they started feeling hungry so they decided to open the basket and found their favorite foods “she really knows us well” they both said, after that, they wanted to go for a walk. They walked next to each other their hands interlocked with the other and smiles appeared on their faces as they kept walking, the cold air surrounding them. After they finished their date he walked her home, he kissed her passionately and he walked off. 

The next day, both couples walked into the school happy with each other, as they walked into class they noticed that Hinata was a bit more chaotic than before “so what’s the special occasion Shoyo” Ichika asked her best friend whose face was flushed a deep red color appeared on his face. 

“HINATA BOKE WHY DID YOU BAIL ON ME TODAY “ Kageyama came in class raging, veins almost popped out of his face, which made Hinata jolt up from his seat “I- I’m sorry I walked someone to school “ he gave Kageyama an apologetic look “he’s in love with someone,” Kenma said. 

Seeing the widened eyes he laughed to himself at Ichika’s reaction the most “WHO IS SHE, WHERE IS SHE” she yelled running around him throwing at him the questions that come into her mind. 

“She’s in your team, she has blonde short hair and kinda short” Akari jumped at the unexpected information that has been dropped on her “did he mean the same one from before, the one I heard in the bathroom” she was deep in her thought that she didn’t notice that the girl had came over to them. 

“Babe are you okay?” Sakusa recognized the look on her face “hey guys I think I’m going to take Akari somewhere okay “ he said to them grabbing the girl who was shivering and walked away heading towards an empty class and locking the door behind him “what’s wrong” he questioned her. 

“Why did you pull me out of the classroom, I wanted to expose her fake ass” he seemed speechless but then started laughing, she was shocked because she has never seen him laugh that hard in her life “and that’s why I love you”. 

With that being said her face reddened, and he just kept laughing at the poor girl, secretly she was enjoying hearing his laugh, it was like hearing beautiful music in her ears, her heart was throbbing and her body warmed up. As he soon as he stopped laughing and became serious “mind explaining “. 

“I- I heard her talking to her friends about Hinata, she kept saying that she was only with him because she wanted to get close to Kageyama” he nodded understanding what she saying. 

“Do you want to tell him that or do you want to stay quiet “ he asked, Akari shook her head and interlinked both of their hands together still not used to the feeling of his hand on hers. 

As they walked out of the empty classroom they received a few weird looks in their way, but they just ignored them and avoided the whispers smiling at each other and not giving care to the people walking next to them or whispering at their lockers about them. 

When they arrived in the class, Akari peeked her head a few inches closer to the door to see if she left but surprisingly she saw everyone laughing with her and Hinata’s arm around her shoulder and she was faking all that but her friends didn’t know that so she decided to let it go for today. 

“Hey guys where did you disappear to?” Ichika asked worried for her friend a second ago. There were smiles and laughter as soon as they walked in the air around them changed and it became gloomy and depressed. 

“I got sick all of a sudden and omi offered to take me to the infirmary “ she heard the girl mutter something under her breath “what kind of nickname is that” Akari felt herself getting mad and she wanted to get up and punch the fake ass girl. 

But her boyfriend had her arm around her neck instead she melted in his touch “are you okay? I heard what she said” he whispered in her ear “ yeah can I please kick her ass” he chuckled making everyone turn their heads towards them. 

‘What’s so funny” Hinata asked them “nothing “ Sakusa managed to avoid any conversation with them as he kept talking to his girlfriend only with his eyes full of sparks “what’s up with them” they heard the girl ask Hinata “they are in love with each other” she looked at the two disgusted “gross”. 

And that is how Akari turned out in the principal’s office with a beaten-up girl sitting to her right and her left is her boyfriend giving her a soft smile trying to comfort her from attacking the girl again. 

Flashback to the fight. Akari hadn’t stepped out to reality as she raised her fist and connected it to the girl’s jaw, the girl stood there, the blow to her jaw stunned her for a moment then she started punching back but didn’t manage to land any punches on the girl. 

“Aren’t you going to help your girlfriend” Hinata yelled at the boy who was standing there with a smile on his face knowing that his girlfriend was about to win the fight without getting hit. He shook his head, with that Hinata landed a punch on the germaphobe’s face. 

His nose bled and anyone could see it because he was wearing a white mask, before he could punch back, Sakusa saw that his girlfriend was pulling the orange-haired boy to the ground and punching him “baby enough “ he walked towards her and pulled her from the boy who was laying on the floor in defeat. 

“WHAT HAPPENED” Ichika yelled at them after returning with kenma to wherever they went,” I bet you two went to make out right” she gave them a look making them blush “omi are you okay?” she turned to see him smiling “look at your face then ask me how am I doing, let's go” he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the nurse. 

Ichika tried waking up the girl but she was unconscious and Hinata had gotten up and walked towards the nurse’s office and sat in the waiting room until the person who went in before him would come out, Kuroo walked in carrying the girl the bridal’s style and rested her in the nurse’s room. 

“I want to know why but I’m now officially scared of Akari,” Kuroo said laughing a bit “you should be “ hearing the familiar voice made them jump out of their skins “what the hell!” Hinata said, “you “ she pointed at him “dump her” both of the boy’s eyes widened “why” was the only thing that came out of his mouth without thinking. 

“She’s using you” Akari responded without showing any emotion “ no” she wasn’t expecting that answer “I told you shes using you to get to Kageyama, if she ends up dumping you, don’t come to me because all I would have to say to you would be didn’t I tell you, “ she said once again without showing any emotion it was like she didn’t have any feelings, and with that, she walked out the door not glancing back once. 

End of the flashback 

“are you okay??” Hinata asked the girl as Akari and Sakusa walked past them “why would you do that Akari “ she just gave him a look that said “are you kidding me”, they just kept walking. “Have you seen Ichika I need to talk to her” she asked around not getting a proper answer from anyone. 

“Akari I need to talk to you alone” Hinata’s voice was full of sadness, anyone could hear it “no “, she turned around and started walking away “stop I said I need to talk to you” he caught up and grabbed her hand harshly, she winced from the pain. 

“don’t touch her hand idiot” Sakusa rushed and held her hand checking if it still hurts her “sorry,” he said, “what do you want to talk about shoyo,” Akari said facing him again “about the fight” she nodded and pointed to an empty classroom/storage room. 

They walked in “I said alone” Hinata gestured to Sakusa “so what did you wanna talk about” she said ignoring what he said, “why did you start the fight with her” Akari just stared at his face not saying a thing, the air around them was so uncomfortable and awkward. 

“She’s a fake ass bitch” Sakusa and Hinata were shocked, they definitely weren’t expecting that answer “how so,” Sakusa asked even though he knew the answer “because I quote her words: I want to play around with that tangerine then dump him for his best friend. Now, do you believe me” Sakusa was trying so hard not to laugh at the impression. 

But Akari didn’t stop and kept going on and on “I won’t I like her and I don’t believe you” Hinata said “ okie dokie then byee see you later” Akari said grabbing sakusa’s hand and pulled him out of there without letting the boy speak another word. 

“where the hell is Ichika when u need her,” she said groaning as she walked even more “behind you, “ Sakusa said pointing behind the girl, she turned around and walked towards her, her boyfriend following behind her “I need to talk to you”. 

“I will leave you both alone, “ he said pressing a kiss on his girlfriend’s head and walking away “bye babe,” she said smiling at him, he waved, and within a second his figure disappeared from the hallway. 

“Okay first let's go somewhere quiet,” she said walking next to her best friend “how about outside” they both walked outside sitting at a table away from the loud crowd, after she explained everything “oh okay, to be honest, I knew that something bad was going to happen” 

At the end of the day, they all walked home safely Sakusa with Akari and Kenma with Ichika but Hinata and Kageyama didn’t walk home together because Hinata walked home with the fake and Kageyama with Kuroo. 

The next day, they all walked into school seeing the fake and Hinata sitting together at the nearest table “HEY GUYS “ the fake yelled towards them “what the heck, is she pointing at me” the boy next to her nodded 

“THE AUDACITY” she turned to her boyfriend “can I beat her ass again please and Ichika is with me this time so you don’t have to get hurt” he shook his head cupping her face “look at what she has done to your beautiful face” she turned red from his comment. 

“AKARI COME HERE” she stood there for a moment and turned to her with a nasty look making the fake flinch from seeing her face “idiot stop that,” Ichika said walking behind her and slapping her back “I have a plan and it involves you too Sakusa and Kageyama and Kuroo are with us, they said that they could see through her and she was fake “ Akari smiled brightly from the information. 

“Hinata we need to talk to you,” Ichika and Akari said when they approached the boy who was alone at the moment “yeah “ he was confused “break up with her,” Ichika said “did you turn everyone against me, “ he said turning to the girl who looked so mad that the veins in her face were about to burst 

“Hinata do you want to die, I will gladly kill you then the ugly one after you,” she said with a sarcastic smile. “You have nothing to convince me with tho,” he said walking away from them “I have another plan, I just planned it in my head,” Ichika said 

Okay what is it “ she explained all of it, they walked into the gym since all of them had to practice because spring-high was right around the corner “WE HAVE A TRAINING CAMP TO GO TO TOMORROW SO PACK YOUR BAGS, WE ALREADY GOT APPROVAL FROM YOUR PARENTS,” the coach said all of the sudden. 

The next day came quick, Akari and Ichika already planned everything over a call yesterday before they went to bed. 

As they all walked to school together laughing and talking about random things each holding their bags that were full of clothes and personal things. They had everything planned out on how to expose her to Hinata. 

When they showed up in front of the bus that awaited them, the boys waited until the girls settled their bags in the trunk and then they rested in their seats, the boys found someone to sit next t, of course, the couples sat next to each other, Hinata sat next her “is he sitting next to her” Ichika said making Kenma glance back behind them, he nodded making the girl groan loudly. 

The road trip went by slowly as everyone wished that they could arrive quickly “it will take us at least 2 or 3 hours to show up there” she said popping his head through the small hole that split their seats apart. 

“Did you hear something Kenma?” Ichika asked the sleepy boy but he tried to fight it, she had that question wander around her thoughts and she was waiting for someone to answer it he shook his head “go to sleep baby boy, I will wake you up when we get there” Ichika said to her boyfriend who just rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped one arm around her waist and one holding her hand making sure he embraces her well. 

“Omg so cute” was the only thing he heard before he passed into a deep slumber “shhh be quiet, he’s tired,” Ichika said to Akari who rested her head against Sakusa’s, she kept staring at them smiling to herself “why are you smiling like that” she shook her head “nothing,” she said closing her eyes getting sleepy “go to sleep baby, I'm going to wake you up when we get there “ he whispered in her ear she nodded and fell asleep after. 

“Angel wake up, we’re here,” Sakusa said to the girl who was sleeping peacefully next to him, “Princess wake up,” Kenma said shaking Ichika lightly “oh okay” both of the girls mumbled under their breaths. 

As they got off the bus, Ichika was wobbling since she was half asleep, Kenma had a strong grip around the girl’s waist so she doesn’t collapse on her own “go take her to your room, I will bring your bags” Akari said giving them a reassuring smile. “Thanks “ he mouthed to the girl who had their bags in hand. 

Akari and Sakusa had their hands full of bags, both belonged to Kenma and Ichika’s luggage, as they walked to the room that they will stay in and dropped off their things after that they started heading towards Kenma’s room to give them the stuff, knocking on the door “come in” Kenma whispered-yelled loud enough for them to walk in “thanks guys” he said after receiving his bag and laid it on Ichika’s bed because she was sleeping in kenma’s bed. 

After a very tiring day to everyone, they all headed to their rooms while others went to shower “I’m going to shower Kiyoomi “ he tilted his head and gave her a tired smile “go to sleep babe if you’re tired” he nodded “don’t take too long baby” she smiled at him and walked out of the door. 

She walked towards Kenma and Ichika’s room thinking that they were awake, she knocked on the door and waited a few minutes but no one answered the door so she decided to walk in and saw Kenma sleeping next to Ichika, her head was on his chest and his arms was wrapped around her “omg stop being so cute” she said as she snapped a picture of them and walking out leaving them sleeping soundly. 

When she walked in her room after her quick shower, she saw her boyfriend fast asleep on her bed so she didn’t want to wake him up she quietly went to the boy’s bed and laid in it “get your ass here” Akari flinched at the sudden voice “didn’t I tell you to sleep babe” she said “I couldn’t sleep, now enough questions and get your ass here” he opened his arms, as soon as she got into her bed next to him, he hugged her tightly making sure that his phobia won't bother him. 

They all slept peacefully next to their loved ones. The next day came and they all got up early for a morning jog “do we do it today” Ichika said as they stopped running to breathe properly “yeah I’m down” Akari was the only one that was having a hard time breathing since she had Asthma “are you okay?” Kuroo asked her after noticing that Akari was breathing heavily “yeah I’m sorry for stopping, I just have asthma and I forgot my inhaler in our room” 

“No don’t apologize, it's fine your health before anything,” Kageyama said “okay let’s go,” she said getting up from the ground “are you sure,” they all asked her “jeez I don’t like being the center of attention so that’s why let's go” she started running passing them. 

“Okay let's go over the plan again, “ Ichika said to all of them as they walked into the court seeing other teams practicing “they’re over there, “ Kenma said pointing to Hinata and the girls “okay so 

“okay go hide and baby give me your phone please” Sakusa handed her his phone without hesitating “thanks babe” she gave him a warm smile that warmed his heart. 

Akari and Ichika walked into the locker room seeing the fake standing there talking to her friends “when will the bet end, I hate him I only dated him because of his best friend he is so hot” they didn’t notice the girls who were tiptoeing into the small room to record their conversation. 

They kept bad-mouthing the girls and half of the time Akari almost blew their cover until they heard the familiar voices talking outside of the locker room “I think this is enough “ Akari walked out of the small rooms and headed towards the girl and slapped her so hard that it left a mark. 

“Ichika are you okay?” Someone asked from outside, it was the one and only Kozume Kenma “yeah I’m fine, hold on we’re coming out in a minute” after both of the girls slapped the hell out of them, they left the locker room with smirks on their faces “stop smirking, you look like you just murdered someone” that just made their smirks grow wider. 

“Thanks babe,” Akari said as she handed her boyfriend’s phone back to him and pecking him on the cheek as a thank you. They all walked in together and saw that Hinata was hanging out with a different group “you said you wanted proof didn’t you, go find it on Ichika’s phone” Kageyama wrote in a small note and slipped it in Hinata’s practice bag. 

When he finally opened his bag and saw the note, he quickly went to Ichika and asked her to give him her phone for a moment “why” She asked him “just give it I need a picture from you” she handed him her phone and he started tapping away. 

“He’s finally doing it, “ Kuroo said in the call between Akari and Kageyama with Kenma and Sakusa “now we wait until he finds the folder,” Akari said, he kept looking until he turned upon a folder named after his girlfriend “it’s a recording, “ he thought and looked up to find that Ichika left him alone. 

He tapped the play button and listened to how she talked about him and how she exposed herself, he noticed that Ichika was also on a call with someone so he unmuted the sound and saw that she was talking to everyone in a call. 

“I’m sorry guys,” Hinata said, “get your ass here before I beat you up again,” Akari said, he saw that they were watching him from afar, he walked up to them and straight up he hugged Akari “I’m so sorry “ he apologized for a million times “its okay Shoyo, “ she said in his shoulder “I’m sorry Sakusa, I didn’t mean to punch you” he nodded smiling at shoyo. 

“WAIT YOU PUNCHED SAKUSA,” Ichika said surprising everyone with her yelling “you two are living in your own world,” Kuroo said to Kenma and Ichika who were holding hands and stuck together like glue. 

“Anyways go dump her, I want to see “ Ichika got excited and they all started walking towards the fake girls “hey Shoyo,” the fake said “don’t call me that you fake ass, it's over and if I see you near my friends I’m going unleash her on you,” he said pointing at Akari who was smirking and gave them a wave. 

After all that they decided to have a sleepover in Akari’s house since her parents are on a business trip and that’s the only place that Sakusa agrees to go to “come over everyone, we’re going to have a sleepover in my place” Akari said “what about your parents” Kuroo asked her “they are never home so I’m always free and bored”. 

Her house was surprisingly huge “wow” was all that comes out of their mouths, Ichika wasn’t surprised that much “come on” she pushed everyone inside and she sat them in the living room as she went to her room and pulled out the inflatable mattresses and laid them on her room’s floor. 

They were new, she hadn’t used them before since when Ichika came over and they would have a sleepover, Ichika would sleep in the bed next to Akari. “Come on let's go up,” she said heading down to lead them up since probably they would get lost. 

“Do you guys want snacks “as they found spaces to sit in the room “Kiyoomi sit here I already sanitized the whole place” she said pointing to the couch facing her bed, he walked to her and kissed her on the head “thanks baby” she smiled at him. 

“okay enough I’m getting sick of you” Kageyama spoke up in the comfortable silence “why what did we do” Akari raised an eyebrow “you’re acting all lovey-dovey in front of us single people” they all laughed at him 

“oh right I forgot, Ichika get your ass up, let’s go bring some snacks from the grocery store. My house is empty cause I only order takeout all the time” she smiled at them “and I want to have a girl talk with Ichika” she dragged her out the door and onto the porch “shit wait here I forgot something,” Akari said rushing back to her room and going to her nightstand and opening the drawer and grabbing her keys and a pack of cigarettes and walked out. Ignoring the shocked looks on the boys' faces 

“Let’s go “ she held out her keys and went to the garage “why the garage Akari,” Ichika said as Akari opened the garage door revealing her car “well you see” as she opened the driver’s seat door, starting the car and waiting until ichika recovers from her shock “since when do you drive,” she asked the girl who was grinning widely. 

“A few months ago I had a job and bought the car with my money,” she said as Ichika closed the car’s door “YOU HAD A JOB WITHOUT TELLING ME” she yelled in the silence “yeah I had to,” Akari said “I’m so telling everyone when we get back,” Ichika told the girl “okay now focus what do we need,” Akari said as she pulled out of the garage. 

When they arrived at their destination, the trip was full of singing and making jokes “we should split up and buy whatever we need” she nodded and grabbed a cart, and headed to the snacks section and she decided to FaceTime Kenma since she didn’t know what was the boys wanted. 

“Hey Kenma, what do you guys want snacks” they all took turns to tell the girl what they wanted “I want that one on the top shelf I think” Hinata pointed at the snack behind her, she tried reaching it but she was too short. 

“do you need help,” a beautiful black-haired girl that looked like around her age asked her “yeah please, I’m too short, “ Ichika said making the girl laugh “advice for you, drink milk,” she said to her still laughing “thanks, I will “putting the snack into the cart, “I think Kageyama found his soulmate” ichika picked up her phone forgetting that she was in a call with the boys. 

The girl waved at her giving her a last smile then disappearing “Ichika where is Akari?” Sakusa asked her “I don’t know she left me alone, “ she said searching for her in the crowd “oh found her” she saw Akari talking to a guy “she’s talking to a guy” that made Sakusa focus more “who is he,” he asked now paying attention. 

“he looks familiar” she walked up to them “hey guys, sorry to interrupt your conversation but Akari your boyfriend wants to talk to you,” she said handing Akari the phone “hey baby, when are you coming back,” he asked her not wanting her to know that he was jealous “we’re leaving now just after we pay and stuff, do you need something” he shook his head. 

“Okay bye omi,” Akari said “love you,” Sakusa said making her blush “I love you too,” she said as she handed Ichika back her phone “wow in front of the boys, he’s bold” Ichika laughed at him “oh right Asahi thanks for the idea, “ she said turning to the boy. 

“No problem “ he gave a reassuring smile and walked off “let’s go home, “ Ichika said. 

The boys were laughing with each other as Hinata and Kuroo made stupid jokes “did you guys hear that, I hear a car pulling up” they all panicked thinking that Akari’s parents came back “call Akari and ask her quick” Kenma said to Sakusa, he nodded in a hurry and grabbed his phone and dialed her number “yeah omi?” After a ring, she answered, “when are your parents coming back?” He asked in a panic. 

“After a few months, why?” He looked confused “wait a car just pulled up who was that then?” She giggled a bit “tell the boys to go downstairs and go with them”. He did as she said “go outside now” they walked outside confused but their eyes widened as they saw who was driving the car “since when do you drive” he said on the phone. 

“I don’t remember, “ she said hanging up and opening the door, and going to the trunk and grabbing the bags “are you going to help me or just stand there” that made them snap into reality. After they took the snacks into the room and watched a movie. 

Everyone fell asleep but Akari, she got up from her bed and walked over to the balcony and grabbing her cigarettes, making sure to close the door behind her so that the smell wouldn’t get inside the room, she smoked a few then just stood there, it was midnight so it was cold outside. 

“You smoke?” Akari froze in her place “why” her best friend asked her “stress” was the only that she said after a few seconds of quietness, she felt her best friend walk up next to her and put her head on Akari’s shoulder “from what “ she asked again “parents “ she turned at her giving her a smile “go to bed, I’m going back in a minute” she nodded giving her a side hug and walked inside. 

she could see that Ichika went into her boyfriend's arms through the blinds as he pulled her closer and whispered something in her ear "why did you leave me, it's so cold without you" as he wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her down next to him kissing her on the forehead, her head was on his chest, she could feel his heartbeats fasten as she looked up to see that Kenma was looking at her with a grin on his face "cute" Akari mumbled after watching them for a few seconds.

she finally freezes then decided to stay there for a few minutes then she walked inside and going into her bed laying down next to her boyfriend “where did you go” he asked her half-asleep “nowhere, go to sleep omi” she said kissing him on the head and laying down in Sakusa's arms, he hugged her tightly not wanting to let go. 

All it matters that everyone is happy and some are single but still happy with their lives J 

EXTRA DATE FOR KENMA AND ICHIKA

"hey baby let's go on a date tomorrow" Kenma whispered in Ichika's ear sending chills throughout her body "where" she nodded after a few moments of silence pass "surprise" that was the last thing he said before falling into a deep slumber, as he pulled her closer to his body, she kept thinking about what was she going to wear on her date but before she could decide she snoozed off from tiredness.

The next day "EVERYONE WAKE UP, OMI IS COOKING BREAKFAST FOR US" at the mention of food everyone jolted up and out of the door, she led them to the dining room and sat them, Akari went into the kitchen and went to Kiyoomi, and wrapped her small arms around his waist and laying her head on his back.

"so where are we going today KenKen?" she was eager to know the answer to her question "now that's a surprise, also I love my new nickname," he said pressing a kiss on her head "just be ready at 4 pm, I will pick you up then," Kenma said giving her a soft smile.

After everyone finished their food, they had to go their separate ways except Ichika, she was the only one who sat in Akari's room waiting for to return to the room after showing the others out "I need advice for my date with Kenma" she begged her friend 

"go find an outfit in my closet and if you find something you like, don't hesitate to wear it ok," Akari said making the shorter girl jump on her from excitement "THANK YOU SO MUCH AKARI I OWE YOU ONE," she said as she ran into the closet and looked through.

she found a simple suit to wear, Ichika decided to wear it casually because Kenma didn't tell her where they were going, after she finished wearing it and made Akari do her makeup and hair "HOLY SHIT YOU LOOK GORGEOUS ICHIKA" when she said that, the doorbell rang.

"are you ready," she asked Ichika "hell yeah" they both walked downstairs and Ichika went to sit in the living room to clear her head for a moment "  
damn Kenma you look good" Akari said as she opened the door revealing the two boys, one stood there wearing a sweatshirt and pants and the other wearing a suit.

"your girl is waiting for you in the living room" she explained as they walked further more into the house, walking into the living room and seeing Ichika sitting there tapping in her phone made his nose suddenly start bleeding "ARE YOU OKAY KENKEN" Ichika yelled walking over to him

After the bleeding stopped, they both got into the car "where are we going" she whined "we're almost there and here wear this" He said as he handed her a blindfold "are you going to kill me in a dark place" she said getting scared but after that, the air around them was filled with the sound of the ocean and the wind blowing.

"KenKen where are we, please tell me" Ichika started to get more afraid "we're here don't worry, you can take it off now" as she slowly took it off, and opened her eyes and saw that they were on the mountain facing the ocean and there was a blanket laid out on the floor with her favorite foods "omg Ken baby, this is so cute thank you" she walked over and gave him a peck on the cheek making him blush.

They both sat on the blanket and watched as the sun sets, the sky turned from orange/reddish to blueish/purplish, it was so satisfying to watch. when the sun finally sets, they went for a walk on the mountain to the beach. 

After the date ended, Ichika suggested that Kenma sleeps over in her house, as soon as they went into the room and changed, they flopped down on the bed Kenma wrapped her into a comfortable embrace and they fell asleep holding each other...


End file.
